The day the world turned blue
by Reveire
Summary: Bill no tiene voz y Richie le crea millones.


**Renuncia:** IT y mis feels son propiedad de **Stephen King.**

 **Notas:** Los shippeo SO HARD, pero su amistad también me llega y ya les daré otro día para embarrarles en romance *huye*. (Otra vez, este fic no respeta el canon del libro).

* * *

 **The day the world turned blue**

* * *

Bill decía no tener voz.

Al menos, lo ha dicho una vez cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ambos, de regreso a casa luego de encerrarse en el cine para ocultarse de Henry Bowers. Era la primera vez que llovía estando solos luego de la muerte de George, y Richie sintió un nudo en la garganta tan grande que comenzó a soltar un monólogo con treinta voces.

Hasta que su voz de globo desinflado calló ante sus ojos perdidos.

«D-d-d-desde q-q-que G-g-georgie n-no r-r-regresó a c-casa», susurró mirando las tiendas de la avenida,« …N-no t-tengo v-v-voz».

Richie ignoró un globo que flotaba detrás de ellos.

No habló durante todo el camino, incluso se despidió sombríamente de él al doblar la esquina, sin recibir respuesta por parte de Bill. Supo que probablemente él llegaría a casa y sus padres no lo saludarían, porque la ausencia del pequeño Georgie hace repudiar los días lluviosos. Y entonces Bill comería tres bocados y se levantaría silenciosamente sin llamar la atención de sus padres, que no le restarían importancia; subiría las escaleras pesadamente y se metería en la cama para temerle a la oscuridad, al fantasma de Georgie, a Derry.

Y luego al día siguiente sería El Gran Bill.

Richie sintió ganas de llorar, tantas que rompió en carcajadas durante el camino y sin parar anduvo repitiendo: …«N-no t-tengo v-v-oz». Siempre, doblando las calles y corriendo a casa susurrando …«N-no t-tengo v-v-oz». Llegó a casa y saludó a su padre, admiró a su madre y soportó los gritos de ella por no haberse cuidado durante la lluvia. Siempre susurrando …«N-no t-tengo v-v-voz».

–Joder, Richie–Su padre dejó los cubiertos ruidosamente sobre el plato–. ¿Qué diablos te sucede hoy?

La señora Toizer miró a su hijo con un deje de preocupación, temiendo siempre a los silencios tenebrosos de Richie. (Porque él era el que luchaba contra el silencio).

–Es que…–Se volteó a verlos, sonriendo–. E-e-es q-que n-n-no t-tengo…v-v-voz.

Y aunque le miraron como un extraño toda la noche, Richie siguió repitiendo lo mismo. Olvidándose la voz dulce de Gene Vincent*, la del primer ministro por la televisión, la del payaso _Bob_ de los sábados al mediodía. Richie repitió la voz quebrada y torcida de su amigo toda la noche y toda la mañana siguiente porque quería grabarse en su mente (y su corazón) la voz verdadera de Bill Denbrough.

(Su líder, su amigo, su…).

En medio de la noche, a la madrugada, vio unos ojos que lo observaban en el rincón de la habitación. Supo que era el demonio de Derry que venía a devorarle los lentes gigantes y los brazos y las piernas. Mas, Richie se apretó la nariz y le susurró: …«N-no t-tengo v-v-voz».

Ignoró la risa amistosa de esa… _esa cosa._

Y Richie cantaba e imitaba mil voces porque él no conocía la suya propia. Amaba imitar a una mujer y rockear como un viejo de cincuenta años; odiaba volver a su voz y siempre el pecho se le llenaba cuando imitaba a Bill Denbrough.

Pero uno de los últimos días de verano, habló con su propia voz, esta vez quebrándose al llanto:

–Eh, Gran Bill–Golpeó su espalda cariñosamente–. Te quiero, hombre. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Bill se volteó a verlo y abrió la boca varias veces, posiblemente para insultarlo amistosamente y acabar con toda esa tensión entre ellos. Pero la mirada y los labios se le ablandaron.

–Y-y-y-yo t-t-t-t-t-t…

Richie lo miró, angustiado. La mirada de Bill se desesperó al no poder terminar la oración y terminó con las manos temblando. Richie miró al suelo, con la tristeza matándole las risas que tenía para ofrecer.

–Y-yo…–habló casi en una exclamación, llamando la atención de Richie–Y-yo t-t-también… _Richie._

Bill le sonrió con tanta sinceridad que ambos rompieron a reírse porque el mundo era muy, muy triste. Y todo era azul y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre la ventana les devolvió los fantasmas del pasado. Pero Richie soltó cuarenta voces y Bill rió, rió tan fuerte que las lágrimas de felicidad y resignación se le escaparon, siendo imitado por Richie.

Años después, Richie apaga la radio y enciende un cigarrillo, maldiciendo que el cabello se le está cayendo más rápido que otras veces. Se mira al espejo y de repente, luego de imitar voces nuevas por la radio, siente una nostalgia que no tiene origen.

¿Por qué?

–Porque…–dice mirándose–. N-n-no t-t-tengo v-v-voz.

Sin saber de dónde proviene aquello, esa voz tartamuda e infantil, rompe en llanto.

.

.

* * *

 _*Gene Vincent:_ Músico mencionado en el libro. Y también autor de la canción que da nombre a este fic.


End file.
